transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Face Pool
Maccadam's Old Oil House Inside, Maccadam's Old Oil House is a chaotic shambles, most of the time. Its main attraction - beyond the fuel itself - is that the proprietors make no distinction between Autobots, Neutralists, and Decepticons. If you can pay, you can stay. However, while the bar will serve anyone, Rocky, the doorman and bouncer, who looks a bit like he might turn into an ape, doesn't seem overly concerned about breaking up fights, unless the bar is seriously imperiled. There is an upper level ringing the main floor, with seating and tables, for patrons who prefer to look down on the rest of the bar from behind the handrails - handrails that would do nothing to stop a determined patron from chucking another patron to the floor. There is a framed pictured on one of the walls of a rather nondescript robot, but aside from that, the bar is fairly sparse in decoration, lacking the kitsch that some bars affect, its purpose clear. There are a number of bartenders, from a burly female in an apron, to protect her from some of the more caustic blends, to a bartender straight out of an old time Western, with a jolly metal moustache. There is an unassuming brown player piano in the corner. Maccadam, the manager himself, is a mysterious figure, rumoured to have been built by Primus himself. Of course, that rumour is probably just nonsense brought on by the exceptionally pure fuel in the drinks. Contents: Carnivac Sit-Com Sixshot Windshear Encore Perceptor Bartenders Piano Encore is sat at the bar, chatting quietly with the barman. As folks enter, they might've seen a small cargo truck bearing the Autobot logo unloading large kegs outside - and there's a new menu up behind the bar. Mood-Shine! It lists a wide variety of drinks with mood and colour-related names such as Mellow Yellow and Green Smile. Encore, for some odd reason, is looking quite smug as he sips from a pale, icy-blue looking drink, most likely the one called 'Blue Ice'. Or maybe Cool Blue. One of the two Windshear strolls in and looks for a good spot to sit. he sees Encore at the bar and as he walks by he sets a key on the counter by him, says nothing, doesnt break stride even and just heads to the table he was sitting at the night before. He looks well rested and repaired and as he sits down he pulls out a tourists datapad and starts scrolling though the listings. Hes looking gor a paint and body shop. Perceptor sits at a table, a mug of some kind of energon-related beverage in his hand. He's currently seated with two humans and an alien of some kind. There's a pitcher of some kind of maroon alcoholic beverage that the three organics continue to fill their mugs with. One of the humans begins, "Our lager, which art in barrels, hallowed by thy fame. Thy will be drunk, I will be drunk, at home, as it is in heaven." The others chime in, although Perceptor remains silent, looking a bit confused by the shared statement. Who's that sitting in the upper tier? Nobody - but Sixshot's at a table on the lower floor - he's just that tall. His head perks up at the other mechs strolling into the bar, and he watches them with one optic slightly closed, as if measuring. He casually takes a sip of a very black drink spotted with flecks of light and arcing electricity. Caustic indeed. Encore casually, without making eye contact or anything else, palms the key. It would appear that he doesn't even notice it, apart from the fact that it vanishes as his hand moves smoothly from bar-top to the hip compartment where he stores his cigars. His hand comes up with a cigar, which he lights, not even pausing in his conversation with the barman. "...so yeah we'll see how sales go and maybe you'll be looking at a big order? Payment in advance, obviously. I need to get the equipment if I'm to engage in large-scale production..." He appears not to have noticed Perceptor sat at the table with his squishy companions, Nor Windshear and Sixshot. Even though Windshear just gave him back the key to locker C-17. The alien at Perceptor's bar continues the chant, "Give us this day our foamy head, and forgive us our spillage, as we forgive those who spill against us." The other human continues, showing that they clearly all know this poem, or whatever it is. "And lead us not to incarceration, but deliver us from hangovers," and then, together, the three say, "FOR THINE IS THE ALE, THE ENERGON, AND THE LAGER, FOREVER AND EVER, AMEN." Windshear mms as he has narrowed the business offerings for paint and body down to 2 different companies. A bar waitress walks up and he gives his order and she leave. While he waits for his drink he notices the odd poetry and looks over to see... Perceptor. He raises an optic ridge as he lights an enercig and just sits back and smirks at the drunk squishies around him. Soon his drink arrives and he takes a long pull. Its the same smoking blue energon he was drinking the night before. Carnivac has arrived. Encore glances over at Windshear, wondering whether he's noticed that Encore's 'creations' are for sale in the bar or not. He sips from his long glace of cool blue ice or whatever the frell it is, leaning back with a faint "yeah...", sounding something like Huggy Bear. He gives Perceptor a nod if the bot looks his way, and Windshear too, adjusting his position slightly as he whispers something to the barman. Looking slightly worried, said barman goes around the back, and puts up a bottle of red enerhol. Marked with the skull and crossbones... Aaaah, it's been far far too long since he's been able to check out the old haunts. Being enslaved to a mad scientist inside of a squishy suit tends to do that. For the moment he's in his more 'normal' robot mode as he tromps through the doors to the bar, everpresent grin still on his features as he loos the place over. Takes a deep breath, letting the stale air cycle through his intakes before exhaling it again. "Wonder if there's anything interesting going on tonight..." Aaaah, it's been far far too long since he's been able to check out the old haunts. Being enslaved to a mad scientist inside of a squishy suit tends to do that. For the moment he's in his more 'normal' robot mode as he tromps through the doors to the bar, everpresent grin still on his features as he loos the place over. Takes a deep breath, letting the stale air cycle through his intakes before exhaling it again. "Wonder if there's anything interesting going on tonight..." Carnivac lets the door swing shut behind him as he strolls in. Perceptor stands, and leaves his companions at the table to seek a refill of his energon beverage at the bar. Along the way, he notices Carnivac tromping about, and bumps into a wing? It's white and long and seems to stretch out from the back of a teal, grey, and purple Cybertronian. "Sixshot!" He exclaims, worried that this could quickly degenerate into an unsavoury situation now that he's spilt the last of his energon on the seated, yet still tall Decepticon. "Please . . . permit me to apologise by purchasing you a drink?" Encore watches the cons enter and settles back a little in his chair, palming the shot of red stuff given to him by the bartender. He doesn't drink it *just* yet, eyes narrowing as he spots what's happening with Sixshot and Perceptor. Another bartender walks past Windshear on the way to serve another. A small, smoking shot of red stuff is left in her wake, with the note 'to season the JP7 - E.' Another red shot is left where Perceptor was, just in case the brainiac Autobot needs some figth'n juice... Windshear takes the vial, reads the note and smirks. He ponders whats going to happen if he tosses this into the glass with the energon/JP7 concoction. Then he sees Perceptor spill part of his drink on Sixshot. Oh dear. He keeps the vial handy just in case and takes a hit off his cig. Ugly is right. Sixshot slowly turns his head, now at eye level with the Autobot scientist. Then he stands, slowly. he brings his fists up in front of him, folded, and he makes a motion that results in the individual joints in his digits emitting the small sounds of stretching metal, in an action that wholly resembles an organic "cracking its knuckles". "If you were to buy me a drink...what is it exactly, you would buy me? A "beer"? Perhaps in a miniture size to match your terrans. Personally, I'd prefer to drink the pure energon right out of your still functioning systems, Autobot." He leans in a little closer to Perceptor's face. "Now, tell me why I shouldn't." "My my, someone seems to have gotten himself into some hot water," Carnivac comments as he comes to a stop just to the side of Windshear. "This should be entertaining.." Though his optics glance down towards the Seeker's hand. "And what have you got there?" Windshear watches the growing confrontation between Siz and the poor Autobot Scientist then he notices Carnivac beside him. "Mmm? Oh this? This.. is.. a sample of enershine." his optics sparkle suddenly and he gets a devious look on his face, "I doubt you could handle it though..." Carnivac squints at the Seeker for a long moment, though the grinning expression never leaves his face. Very few people have seen Carnivac not smile.... and they tend to no longer be with us. "Oooh you do, do you." Turns his head towards the bar. "Hey! Bartender. Gimme whatever he's got!" While pointing at Windshear to indicate. Looking even more nervous, the bartender does so, carefully placing the shot on the table. Hinder is once again sprawled out on the table in front of Windshear. She's being awfully quiet, though, and she's got her front feet covering her snout. Again. Windshear idely lays his hand on Hinder, almost to guard her as he watches the shot of red energon placed on his table in front of Carnivac. "This is about to get fun..." he rumbles to no one in particular. Encore takes a pull of his cigar and pushes back his chair with a loud scraping noise. Then he downs his shot of red enerhol, optics taking on an orange tint as the Red Rage Fight'n Juice kicks in. "Coz I'll break your bleedin' face if ya don't. I don't care if I gotta climb ya to bloody well do it!" he snarls, standing up off the chair and picking it up in both hands. "Neutral territory, scrap-face, remember that. Galvatron'll cannon ya fer breakin' the rule an' killin' someone. I'd end up in deep trouble if I did too - but that don't mean we can't punch eachother's sparks out, does it? Now come an' 'ave a go if ya fink yer 'ard enough, ya ugly great brute!" Encore is, of course, talking to/shouting at Sixshot Carnivac snatchs the shotglass up as soon as it's in front of him. "Besides, I haven't had a good drink in -weeks-." Cocks his head back and gulps down the shot without a flinch. Nevermind he has no idea what he's probably getting into. He really hasn't had a drink that long thanks to the whole Pretender fiasco. Sixshot raises a browline at the short (from where he stands) Autobot brandishing the chair at him. "Mmmm...What do you think, Windshear? If I leave him twitching as his systems attempt their final cycle, does that count?" It might or might not be a rhetorical question. You just don't know with this guy. "Or I could just drag you out of here, kicking and screaming, maybe. Might be fun that way too." Perceptor is a picture of serenity. He casts his gaze upward, only because he has to now that Sixshot is standing. He directs his vocal processor to the left, towards the bar, but without moving the direction of his gaze, "Bartender, please deliver an Omega Supreme-size mug of energon ale to my acquaintance here." Then to Sixshot, he adds, "I have apologised. I have procured you a drink that should sate even your appetite. If that proves insufficient, I will have to resort to fisticuffs. Prime rules." He gestures towards the door, "Shall we?" Windshear replies to Sixshot calmly, "All I can say to that, Six is this is neutral territory. We can rough em but we can't kill them..." and with that he pulls his glass up to his lips as luaghter erupts besides him and hes suddenly slapped across the shoulder/back. His glass gets jostled away right as was just about to put his lips on the rim. Instead energon splashes on the table. Wiht a wing-twitch he looks at Carnivac, "Did I ask you to do that?" Hinder finally gets fed up with all of the posturing and HISSES to make a steam engine (but not Astrotrain) envious. "MEANIES. ALL of you." It's odd, coming from the little ferret currently shielded by one of Windshear's hands. Sit-Com wanders in and hears Hinder's hissing. "Beware the blue Meanies!" he says. He sidles up to Encore. "Trouble in Dodge? Need some assistance? I'm your gun." "WAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Followed by a thud as Carnivac abruptly breaks out in raucious laughter, even for him, thumping a hand to the table. "Someone's gonna get a punchin'~" ... The question is, is it the drink or just at Carnivac is a weird boy normally? Either way he reachs over to slap Windshear on the shoulder, harder than necessary. "Whoa! That stuff packs a punch with it." Encore grins at Sit-com, getting him a shot of Red Rage. "Drink up, barfight." is all he says. "Carni and Winshear also got shots of red. Ceptor's got one behind him if he bothers to look." He chuckles to himself, then decides that actions speak louder than words. With a grunt, he launches his chair at Sixshot's head. "Perceptor! Behind you, red shot. Drink up, it'll help. Oi, numbnuts! I toldja, come an' 'ave a go if ya fink you're smeggin' 'ard enough!" Sixshot deflects the chair with his arm as it sails at him, smashing into a wall and then into pieces, and actually looks back at Perceptor. He stands upright. "Autobot, I would make you eat that chair...normally...but this is far more interesting." Sixshot says. He turns back to Perceptor. "Is it actually Omega Supreme sized?" he says, his interest now fully engaged. Carnivac just griiiins wider at Windshear. "No, no you didn't... Oooh, looks like the real entertainment is starting!.. Damn, need a snack for this." He walks over to another table... and slugs some hapless no-name partron across the face, then takes his appetizer bowl as the guy keels over and walks back to the Seeker. Shoves several of the glowing pink rods in his mouth. "Mmmmm, energ-sticks." ... Well, they don't eat pretzels, what else is a transformer bar going to provide for snacking on? Perceptor looks to Sixshot, deadpan, "It is, although I expect if you were to finish it in its entirety, you would succumb to the effects of energon poisoning." Over at the bar, there is a massive, absolutely massive mug, which is being filled. The bartender shouts to one of the waiters to get downstairs, ready to change the keg. Perceptor changes his gaze to Encore, "Thank you, but I think I may have this well in hand." Windshear cant help but smirk as the hapless bar patron is facesmashed and his munchies taken from him. As they are plunked down on his table he reaches for some after Carnivacs scoops out his handful. He offers one to Hinder as he watches the show. Hes not going to hump into the fight. NO hes going to wait till hes drug into it instead. Encore seems disappointed at this, scowling softly. So he thuds towards the pool tables and grabs a pool cue. He tests the tubular steel cue (as it's Transformer-sized) for weight and balance, deciding to hold it by the narrow end and swing the heavier end. In the process of grabbing it, he slams the poor Decepticon who was playing holding it and about to win the game face-first into the table. He pots the 8-ball. Encore wants a fight. He scans around for a target, eyes narrowed. "I don't wanna 'ave wasted some Red... dat stuff's 'ard ta make..." Hinder takes the treat from Windshear but simply puts it down on the tabletop. She's moping again some more. Windshear has partially disconnected. "Bah! Fight failed due to nerd with massive charge card," Carnivac grumps, stuffing some more ener-sticks in his mouth. Then notices the other bigger bot going to the pool tables and 8-balling a player. "Gotta do everything yourself these days..." Half stifling a snicker he saunters over to the pool table. "Pfff. Watch how a real master does it." One of the other players barely chokes out a grunt as Carnivac grabs him by the back of the head... and then shoves his face into one of the pockets. "Idiot ball in the corner pocket!" Encore laughs at Carnivac and twirls the poolcue "I fink I like your style. How 'bout we play our own game?" He takes the second downed player's cue and tosses it to Carnivac. "Duel. Loser's the first one to end up with their face in a pocket." Sit-Com watches this odd game of pool with fascination. "Is this where Perceptor discovers a practical use for Geometry?" he wonders. He places the full bottle beside him, and picks up a pool cue himself. "En Garde!" Encore laughs "Ohoho, three-way, eh? Awright, I'm happy wiv dat. Bear in mind, Sit-com, just coz yer a mate don't mean I'll go easy on you. Windy! Wanna make it doubles? Bots vs Cons, Face Pool!" Meanwhile, Sixshot stands impatiently at the bar, waiting for the bartender to empty the keg into his giant...mug. When the thing is finally full, Six imatiently takes it from off the counter - which was no small feat to heave on to the countertop. "Give me that!" Sixshot says, and tries his hardest to act as if he's yanking it form the bartender's grasp, but actually ends up looking like a 2 year old trying to take their entire birthday cake with them. Gracelessly, he lifts the keg-mug up in all its glory and begins chugging the thing down. Half the bar is chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Half the bar is chanting 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' Carnivac cackles as he catchs the tossed cue stick, then holds it up as if to inspect it like he was about to start a normal game of pool. Even picks up one those chalk cubes and squiggles it on the end a bit. "That's one way to make this a faceoff!" Perceptor is responsible for Sixshot's current condition, with as much of the energon ending up on the floor as it does down the Decepticon's gullet, he momentarily redirects his attention to the commotion by the pool table, "Did they say they were playing /face/pool? I may need my audio receptors checked." Windshear tucks his vial of red energon nedxt to the other vial in his forearm compartment and slides his chair back. "Sure why not." he rasps and heads to the pool table, grabs a cue and the closest bar patron he can find. He then uncerimoniously stuffs the persons face into a pocket. "Idiot, left corner pocket." he announces as the alien screams *muffled* and thrashes his legs around. Encore laughs "I meant wiv eachother, numbnuts." And that's about all the warning Carnivac gets, the large Autobot charging towards him, poolcue ready to be used like a baseball bat! "Have at ye, Decepticon!" Sit-Com is all riled up thanks to the red energon that Encore gave him. "Oh!" he says, then runs over to Windshear, attempting to crack the seeker over the head with his poolcue. "HASSAN CHOP!" "Ohhhh." Windshear says and just as nonchalangly yanks the alien out of the corner pocket and tosses him more or less over his shoulder. He then hefts his cuestick just in time to hear 'HASSAN CHOP' and brings his cuestick up to deflect and smash back at the Junkion. Wack! Carnivac gets slugged upside the head with the cue stick... and a moment later starts giggling again as he grabs his jaw and shoves it back into place. Wiggles it a few times, and snickers some more. "Not bad." He twirls his cue around in one hand, then stops with the bigger handle end forward, and thrusts it at Encore's midsection. "A game like this takes guts... preferably yours over the table! Nyahah!" Hinder shifts her head on the table just enough to keep an optic on Windshear, but she seems terribly uninterested. GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 97 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 21 Sixshot sets the thing down after only about a minute of chugging. Then his optics open wide. "I hab'nt...even made a *DENT* in it!" he says, and the word "dent" is pronounced in an excessively loud manner. He's clearly well on his way to smashed, though coherent enough to realize there is a deep terran swimming pool left of energon based inebrient in the mug. You can practically see the bubbles floating above his head. ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 100 ROLL: Encore rolled a 83 Encore tries to block Carnivac's aswing but instead takes it to the gut, crumpling forwards a little at the impact. But he recovers, twirling the cue around his hand again and attempting to swing it up between the Decepticon's legs "Oophf!" GAME: Sixshot rolls a (100)-sided die: GAME: Sixshot rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Sixshot rolled a 44 GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 89 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 77 Sixshot lifts the keg, trying to chug the thing a second time. He sets it down on the bartop again, and lowers his stool, then he tilts the giant mug toward him, again imitating a small child in demeanor, this action a desparate one out of pride, obviously, as he does everything in his power to contain motor control as he downs the stuff. Windshear steps aside as the junkion swings a bit wildly at his knees. "Wrung yer bell." he laughs naselly and sniffing back the energon from his cracked nose. "Mei durn." And he does an upper but swing, like trying to chip the ball in golf maybe? GAME: Windshear rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 69 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 12 "Hey, Seeker. Make me go crazy," Sit-Com says, then lands on his butt on the floor and starts spinning crazily like a breakdancer. The pool cue still being held out, in an attempt to trip the Seeker. GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 41 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 40 You know the guy you're fighting is crazy when he agrees to this sort of thing in the first place ... You know he's insane when you shot him in the 'crotch' and he starts laughing.... well unless you know Carnivac, who's just this loopy even without fight-happy juice in his system. He waggles a finger at the bot. "Wrong mode for organic bits! But if you like balls so much... allow me!" A quick snatch grabs one of the balls off the table and lobs it at Encore's head! Windshear tries to get out of the way but the back part of his left foot is caught by the poolstick and he is thrown off balance and falls. Why why.. Seekers are so graceful but when Windy needs it to the most he fails... GAME: Windshear rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Perceptor rolled a 90 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 8 GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 78 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 50 Encore laughs at Carni, leaning his head to one side. At the same time, one of his propellers extends its blades and begins to spin, deflecting the ball and, in theory, sending it straight back at the thrower. "Return to sender!" He grins. GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 100 ROLL: Encore rolled a 83 Windshear is heading toward the huge keg Sixshot is trying to down. Oh if he falls into that, that would be very bad. In a desparate attempt to try and control where hes going out of control the Seeker does everythign from trying to flap his wings to grab the air and mercefully he misses the keg... and smashes into Six full on instead... Perceptor is on his second mug of energon, so is rather sober compared to his company. "My dear Sixshot, if you cannot finish it, that is of course all right. You will lose no honour in my assessment if you cannot finish your beverage." He then turns his head as he notices the flying WIndshear, and takes a step back, leaving a clear path into the giant mug of Sixshot's. and as Sixshot continues his childish procession of attempts at downing the contents of an object he can barely hold, let alone consume, winshear slams into his back and as the mug is already tilted, Six slams forward into the bar and his head bonks the rim of the mug, sending its contents on to the floor and the mug itself slipping neatly over Six's smashed noggin. And crunch goes the reflected pool ball, as it's caught in the jaws of the suddenly very large wolf Carnivac has become, and then crushed. "I've got a better idea~.. If you're face won't go to the pocket... I'll bring the pocket to your face!" He grabs the whole damn pool table in his massive jaws and tries to smash it down on top of Encore! Carnivac is sealed within his Pretender shell, becoming a giant biomechanical wolf. GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 84 ROLL: Encore rolled a 81 Encore looks up at the incoming pooltable. "Aw, tinscraps..." He mutters, attempting to dive aside from it, not noticing that he's gone Pretender, yet. If he succeeds, he'll attempt to leap atop the pooltable and onto Carnivac's back! "Uh-huh..." GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 87 ROLL: Encore rolled a 32 Encore doesn't succeed, however, and is promptly flattened under the table. Luckily, his head doesn't go into a pocket, however! "...ow." NO THE KEG!" Sit-Com exclaims, and rushes to try to save it! GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Windshear rolled a 65 ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 15 Giant Armored Timberwolf climbs on top of the table on top of the Autobot to inspect his work. ".. Shoot. Missed the hole." The fact that the beast is still smiling should be a clue there's more coming. "Let's just make more!" Cackling gleefully he smashes a paw into the table, trying to 'punch' all the way through to beat on the Autobot underneath it more with his claws. "GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 83 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 78 Windshear is now on the floor on top of Sixshot and drenched in energon. He uses Six as leverage to get back to his feet and looks for the Junkion. He grabs a random poolstick along the way and when he sees Sit-com he just swings. GAME: Windshear rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Windshear rolled a 70 ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 51 Encore , much stronger than even his substantial frame would suggest (or maybe it's just the Fightin' Juice), kicks the table off himself, and, theoretically, into the wall. It's a good, double-foot thrust, the momentum of his feet enough to place him back upon them. Nobody seems more surprised about this than Encore, who grins and gives the camera a thumbs up. "Hey hey." He grins, picking up his cue again, ready to continue. Sixshot falls sideways off the chair, and bonks the keg-mug as he goes down much like the liquid into him. He mutters something incoherent behind the metal canister surrounding his head, and begins flailing on the floor, looking for a handhold. He reaches out and finds...something that fits in his hand...that isn't nailed down...and attempts to use Hinder to pry the keg-mug off his head! GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 81 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 27 Hinder yelps in surprise, then hisses at Sixshot and struggles, kicking all four feet and flailing her little tail in circles. "Let go!" Sit-Com trips and falls as Windshear nails him in the face with the pool cue, forcing him off balance. He lands on the floor with an "oof!" He grabs another pool cue and swings it at Windshear, attempting to nail him in his prettyboy face. "Eat pool cue! Tastes great, less filling!" GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Windshear rolled a 71 ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 46 CRASH Carnivac hits the wall, and then gets hit with the table to boot, which shatters on impact. The Pretender fairs slightly better, at least so much that he's not falling to pieces. Though he does spit some pieces of wood and felt out of his mouth. "Well, now that the table has turned... we have no pockets left to put faces in. fortunately, other options!" Cackling he grabs the triangle used for setting the balls up, and gripping it in his mouth pounces at Encore trying to snag the thing over his head. GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 95 ROLL: Encore rolled a 6 Windshear's pretty boy face already has a cracked nose and hes not happy about that. So thers no way hes going to get hit in his precious mug again. He ducks down and hears the poolstick swing woosh above him. And while hes crouched down he does an upper swing with the questick trying to catch the junkion underneath the jaw. GAME: Windshear rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 49 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 25 Encore laughs, plainly enjoying himself even though the Pretender shell's giving him the arsekicking it rightly should. He lets out a sound that would be spelled 'erp' in a comicstrip, complete with the comical face as the triangle is wrapped around the top of his head, before getting an idea. His hands move to the strap that holds his helmet in place, and try to undo it. Of course, he's been drinking most of the afternoon, and this is a surprisingly difficult task... GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 51 ROLL: Encore rolled a 36 ...which he fails. Sixshot lets go of Hinder, and mumbles something that sounds a lot like "Hrr, is urctchrry knna cftrbl in hrr", and falls into stasis right there on the bar room floor. Hinder scrambles away from Sixshot the moment he lets go, then stops and hisses at him before skittering off to somewhere she can safely hide from all of the annoying chaos in the bar. Sit-Com has and jumps out of the way of Windshear's next swing. He twirls his pool cue above his head like a helicopter blade, lifting off from the ground slightly. Then he proceeds to try to wail on Windshear again. Oh, he feels like Robin Hood doing that staff-fight with Little John. Giant Armored Timberwolf giggles around his mouthful... and being a giant canine does just what you would expect him to at this point, which would be shake around he's opponent widly by the grip. Not every night you get to see a bigger robot doing a ragdoll impersonation. GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 93 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 88 And tonight is not one of those nights, either Encore yelps and, just at the last moment, succeeds in what he's trying to do, which is remove his helmet. So Carnivac's doing his big ragdoll... to an empty autobot helmet, while Encore is flying, backside-first, towards Windshear. "Incomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...." GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Windshear rolled a 73 ROLL: Encore rolled a 35 Giant Armored Timberwolf stops, going crosseyed to look down his snout at the racked helmet still in his mouth, muttering out of a corner between his teeth. "... Huh. Didn't think that was removable." Windshear misses totally in his swing at the Junkion which might have been a good thing cause he catches Encore's butt heading his way. He also hears the 'innncooommmiiinnnnnnggggg' and makes a dive flat out across the floor to avoid being autobutt smashed. Of course as he does this theres no telling how many mechs/aliens/tables/chairs are getting clothslined but his wings along the way. "No! Bad doggie!" Sit-Com says, grabbing a newspaper, rolling it up, and running to Carnivac to bop him on the nose. GAME: Sit-Com rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 39 ROLL: Sit-Com rolled a 34 Encore peels himself out of the wall with a laugh, showing off his chrome 'flat top' hairdo. A lot of the older Autobots dislike it, considering it an Earth affectation. Now, however, Encore's SO glad Torque pursuaded him to get it done. Either way, he now wants his hat back. All thoughts of Face Pool are forgotten as the Autobot charges towards the Pretender with all the deceptively slow speed and force of an avalanche. Of course, in this case it might just be an avalanche coming head-to-head with a pyroclastic flow, the Autobot leaping into the air in an attempt to put a Haymaker punch on Carniavac. GAME: Encore rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Encore rolled a 46 ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 22 Hinder cowers under an overturned chair by the door. She's had enough. << Windy, I want to leave now. >> Windshear skids to a halt on his chest neary and looks at Hinder, "why? Id jusd a game of fade pool?" yea ok.. he sounds funny with his noce cracked, ok? #whap# The newspaper... does absolutely nothing but sound silly as Carnivac is swatted by it. "Is that all you ha--" It is, however, a good distraction by the Junkion to set him up for getting outright blindsided by the fist, slamming into the side of his head hard enough that his grip is removed from the helmet fast enough it spins in the air from being dropped. "Aaahahahahaha!" Carnivac crashes through a table, sending the massive wolf flipping head over tail.. and possibly crashing into Windshear before he goes crashing out the doors. GAME: Carnivac rolls a (100)-sided die: ROLL: Carnivac rolled a 61 ROLL: Windshear rolled a 11 Hinder yips and cowers back a little further as Carnivac crashes through a table nearly on top of her. "Nono! Don't squish!" Windshear has no idea what happened... one minute he was talkig to Hinder, about to pick himself up off the floor and the next seconds hes a springboard for Carnivacs aft as the fellow con sails out the door. His chin smashes into the floor and instantly hes offline. Encore walks over to Sit-com and gives him a high-five. "Who rule? BOTS RULE!" he cheers, looking out over the devastated bar before him. He looks at the bartender with a chuckle. "Eheheh. Next two months, free Shine?" he suggests, as payment for the damage. Luckily, Ol' Mac appreciates a good barfight, and agrees. Hinder jumps nearly a foot straight up when Windshear comes crashing face first into the floor right in front of her. She stares at him for a shocked moment, then shuffles slowly toward the Seeker. "Windy?" Windshear is out cold... Seems someone has a glass jaw >_> Hinder nudges the mech with her nose. "Windy..." Encore walks over to Hinder "He'll be fine when he's slept it off, li'l 'un. 's jus' what happens when ya get a kickin' at a bar brawl. Windy there's a good fighter, I'll give 'im dat." Windshear is not here rigtht now: at the sound of the beep please leave a message and he will return your call as soon as possible... Suddenly, the Red Juice makes Sit-Com crash. He lapses into unconsciousness instantly and slumps to the ground... Encore says, "'Ey, Barman! When Windy comes 'round, he'll need one shot of Yellow, one Green, an' top the rest up with a blend of JP7 and Autobot-grade energon. He'll curse you for it, but it'll cure 'is 'angover in about twenty minutes." Encore says, "Same fer Sit-com." Hinder looks up at Encore, then sidles so that she's all but hidden underneath the Seeker's chin. "Why was everyone fighting?" Encore chuckles softly. "Coz it was a fun fight. Not a serious one. 's what we calls a Bar Brawl... lettin' off tension, havin' a laff. Givin' folks a show, an'... well, sometimes, ya don't wanna kill folks, you jus' wanna punch people's sparks out..." He shrugs, his explaination interspersed with the occasional hiccup or belch. "Plus there's the enerhol too..." (somewhere in the background a little junkion fans her face and wrinkles her nose, but can't help laughing.) Hinder curls up in her little hidey spot under Windshear's neck. "That's weird. I don't like it." Then she hides her face under her tailtip, ending the conversation. Encore noms Hinder for being so adorably cute Encore smiles softly "Move a little, Hinder, I'mma prop 'im up on a couch, 'fore somebody trips over 'im." And with that, very gently for one who's supposed to be a foe, he puts Windshear on a couch, leant in such a way that he's not gonna fall over to either side, but might fall forwards and bang his head on the table. He can't, however, resist his mischievous side, and writes 'MUPPET' backwards on his forehead in pink marker. Hinder looks up at the Autobot, then hesitantly shuffles out of her hiding place. She watches Encore move Windshear to a couch, then follows and looks up at him while he 'signs' his handiwork. "Nono, not nice." Encore laughs "Oh relax, he'll do the same thing ta me. It's what mates do when they're drunk. He might be a Con, but Windy's awright, 'e' is. An' so's dat Wolfie dude who's arse I kicked. I like 'im." He pauses, laughing "Fanfare's never gonna believe me when I tell 'im I kicked a Pretender's arse... I'll seeya 'gain, Hinder. Look after 'im for me, will ya?" He places his helmet back on his head and moves towards the door. The last words heard by anyone before he's gone are... "Now where the bloody'ell can I get me an ener-kebab at dis time o' night...?" Hinder watches the weird and nearly incomprehensible Autobot take his leave, then uses her anti-gravs to 'swim' up to Windshear's lap, where she curls up on one of the unconscious Seeker's thighs to wait for him to wake up. Sigh. As Hinder sighs and curls up to wait for Windshear's awakening, Encore waves his way down the street. As everything fades to black, he can be heard singing a song, the lyrics of which are a complete mystery, but sound like "erufor sheroobeeeeeee". Did Encore ever find his enerkebab? How annoyed will Windshear be about his new decoration? Does Hinder hate him? Will Carnivac be out for revenge? Find out and more next time on Transformers 2005! Category:Logs Category:2031 Category:Non-TP